Crowd Pleaser
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: Seifer and Hayner are the best strugglers in Twilight Town, but this time it's different, this time their not fighting to humiliate each other. So what ARE they fighting for? Slash. Seiner oneshot.


Warnings: Slash  
Pairing: Seiner  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

The struggle promoter called my name and I walked up to the middle of the ring, locking eyes with the one I knew would be my opponent. He smirked at me and walked forward once his name was called.

He came right up to me and looked down.

"You ready for this Chickenwuss?"

I smiled up at him, "You know it Jackass."

We stood there for a moment, the onlookers yelling for us to begin the fight, but we weren't ready yet.

The crowd thought they knew all about us.

We'd been rivals for years; our struggles were the most anticipated every year not just because of the good fighting, but of how much we tried to piss each other off.

We each had our own fan clubs.

This year would be different though, because this year there was something the crowd didn't know about us: this was our first struggle as boyfriends.

It happened a few months ago, it wasn't near as dramatic as you would think it would be. We didn't start making out in the middle of a fight or anything. We just both slowly realized that it was way more fun to make the other smile than to make them hurt.

"Don't go easy on me." I said with a deep breath.

"Never." Came the cocky reply.

I rolled my eyes, "whatever Fuu, let's get this started."

He smirked again, that bastard (he knows I love it when he gives me that look) and stepped back to get ready.

I took my stance as well, as the crowd calmed down, eager to see what would happen.

I made the first move, lunging toward him in a jab that he easily sidestepped. The pace started out pretty slow, trying to feel things out, deciding exactly how far to take this.

Even though we are boyfriends, we are still rivals, we try to outmatch each other in everything, it's just a little bit more compassionate now. The struggle was no different. We both still wanted to win, but without completely humiliating the other.

The crowd soon became bored with this though, and people were yelling at us. I sighed, knowing that we would soon be booed off if we continued this slow pace.

Then, something very strange happened. I lost my balance and tripped over one of Seifer's legs. Instinctively, he reached out and grabbed me, but realizing that the crowd would become suspicious, he twirled me around and through me into the air. Somehow I already knew what to do; I spun around in the air and brought my struggle bat down to land a blow to his right shoulder.

The crowd gasped, unable to fathom what had just happened. Seifer and I simply stood staring at each other, a spark in each of our eyes challenging the other.

It was on now.

We ran at each other with new purpose, trying to get the biggest reaction out of the crowd. Looking back, it felt more like a dance than an actual fight, even though we were landing hits on each other all the time.

I guess everyone had forgotten that it was a timed match because by the time we were done, out of breathe and to tired to go on, the timer had long been on zero. It came down to how many orbs we had and it turns out he beat me by one.

It didn't matter though, that night after the struggle, we sat staring at the stars in the middle of the ring and I felt I had to bring up a very important point.

"The crowd still yelled louder for me."

This got me a punch to the arm which resulted in my ice cream dropping to the ground. I pouted and Seifer chuckled at me, leaning down and placing his soft lips against mine.

"Yeah, you got me there lamer" he smirked, "But I got asked for more autographs."

We are still debating that fact to this day.

--

AN: Another Seiner! Yay! I wrote this for a good friend of mine on DA who said she wanted something Seiner with them already going out and in a struggle match, so this is what I came up with! I hope you like it!

If you review, Seifer and Hayner will struggle shirtless.


End file.
